User blog:IntøxicatedMug/oopie katsuzo
CHARACTER INFORMATION Katsuzo is a male robot, who was created by Tatsou Kori, and was intended to be a bookkeeper. He is a member of the Class 77 Killing Game, and is currently alive. APPEARANCE Katsuzo is extremely pale. He’s pale with small hints of grey that are barely noticeable. His hair is a beautiful shade of red. His hair is normally an unruly mess, that is normally slicked up in the front, and more curly in the back. His glasses are a silver color. He has two piercings in his left ear near the top. They were added for aesthetic purposes. His eyes are a bright pink color, and his shoes are the same color as his eyes. He wears tidy black jeans that are cuffed to his ankle, with a grey button-up with a white collar. :Nationality: Japanese :Build: Tall and Lean :Posture: Semi-straight, one knee is always bent and he crosses his arms often. :Height: 5'9" :Weight: 210.5 lbs is heavy :Perfume/smell: Metal :Hair Color: Pink-ish red :Eye Color: Bright Pink :Scars/wounds: None. ROMANCE :Sexuality: Homosexual; Panromantic :Past Relationships: None :Crush(es): Akuma Aizaki current :Eye-candy (visual): He doesn't have any discernable physical eye-candy. :Eye-candy (mental): He doesn't have any discernable mental eye-candy. INTERACTIONS :Tatsou Kori | #5106 | Creator :"I feel bad for annoying him with the whole 'thing'," He frowned, his hands crossing over his chest, "I hope he's not to mad at me.." :Akuma Aizaki | #9968 | Boyfriend :"I mean, damn! He's good at whatever he can do in bed~" Katsuzo giggled, drawing his hand to his lips, "I mean, if we're gonna date I wanna know him more.. That's how it works, right..?" :Tsuki Nisshoku | #2833 | Frienemy :"This kid is sooooo annoying!" The robot exclaimed, "I don't think he knows the world doesn't fuckin' revolve around him." :'Vivienne Allen | #0069 | Friend''' :"I personally don't know her all that well-" The robot's tone of voice changed to a more calm and soothing manor, one he rarely ever speaks in, "-but I think she's pretty okay. I mean, Akuma likes her.. so I can trust her, right?" :Cygne Noir | #5865 | Acquaintance :"I'm stuck with him for however long we're handcuffed." He groaned, "Whyyyy! I miss cuddles..." He continued to whine. BACKSTORY PRE-GAME :Katsuzo was created when his creator, Tatsou Kori, was about 13 years old. Created with many questionable features, he adapted to a normal human life rather quickly. Although, he was created to tidy Tatsou's many books, he also took up a few other things like: organization, and cooking. As Tatsou aged, Katsuzo began going to school with Tatsou, and he mainly hung around the library. :At this time, he had gradually grew more rude, and snappy. He only treated Tatsou with respect, occasionally getting a little sassy with him. Upon their acception into Hopes Peak Academy, he became more crude, and has a soft spot for a few individuals. They're the only people he will treat kindly, or even with the slightest respect. POST-GAME :my name is katsuzo and ur watching disney channel, come back for the next update! PERSONALITY :Katsuzo is rather snappy, and will cling to those he feels a strong connection too. He is extremely organized, and can't stand when a space isn't tidy. Now, we have a 'depending on who it is' trait. If Katsuzo likes you, and you're having an issue, he will always be there for them until they feel better. A bit out of character for this kid. Although, he can get extremely pissed off if you continuously push him. He feels a great deal of inferiority to his creators other creations. He feels outdated, and unneeded. Katsuzo is mainly rude, especially to those he feels uncomfortable around. *'Positive:' Organized; Comforting on the person; Tidy *'Neutral:' Rude; Whiny; Complains a lot *'Negative:' Easily Aggravated; Inferiority Complex; Clingy SKILL SET :Speed/agility: ••••◦◦◦◦◦◦ :Charisma: •◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦ :Offense: ••◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦ :Defense: ••◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦ :Stealth: •◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦ :Balance: ••••••◦◦◦◦ :Medical: •◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦ TRIVIA *Katsuzo's name means "Victory three." QUOTES GALLERY 27556_626zYzSn.png|[https://picrew.me/image_maker/27556 credit] Placeholder.png|200px Placeholder.png|200px Category:Blog posts